


Better Hold On Tighter

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wrap Me Up Tight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bondage, Chastity Device, Diapers, Dom Melissa McCall, Dom Stiles, Enemas, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Multi, Panty Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Derek, Sub Isaac, Sub John, Sub Rafael, Sub Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds out just how submissive her ex-husband is and he discovers the place he wants to be most. Stiles/Demi comes home for the first time from college. Bringing her pack as well. Join them on a journey of self discovery and Femdom at its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Hold On Tighter

Rafael McCall was meeting his ex wife. She had called and he agreed to come over to her house for a while. She met him at the door wearing only a thin lacy dressing gown over a corset and panty set. There was a key nestled in her cleavage. Raf wondered what it was for, but then again maybe he didn’t want to know. 

Some how Rafael ended up on his knees naked with a lacy collar around his neck and lacy cuffs around his wrists. He blushed but he couldn’t deny his arousal or erection. Melissa was on the phone to Demi Stilinski. He was being ignored. It hurt but he knew he deserved it.

“I got the padlock the key matches up perfectly. The cage however seems a little small.” Melissa talked calmly into the phone, her voice was filled with a power he had never heard before and it turned him on. Turned him on like nothing else. “It will be locked on momentarily, soon enough he will be my sissy sub maid. You should see his erection.” She giggled.

After a ten minute conversation, Melissa finally turned her attention back to Raf. He swallowed nervously. He knew that he could back out. But somewhere deep inside he knew this was what he wanted. 

Melissa had her ex-husband dressed in a frilly french maids uniform that hardly came to the bottom of his buttocks. Underneath she had locked him into his tiny steel and pink chastity cage, he wore a pair of pink frilly panties over the top. he felt more naked now then when he was actually naked. His collar was still locked on as were his cuffs. And he had been informed that they would not be removed unless he was showering. 

Melissa set about relaxing in the bath as her new sissy cleaned the house. It wasn’t messy so Rafael didn’t have all that much to do but. Moving around in a dress that was way too short made him anxious. That and the warning that he was going to get his hole fucked for the first time after he was done. 

He finished and walked into the master bedroom. Only to find Melissa laying back on the bed stroking a massive strap-on. It wasn’t actually that big but to Raf it looked massive. The sub found himself on his hands and knees being fucked by a woman a good few foot smaller than him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. After Melissa had come twice she finally eased up and replaced the strap-on with a butt plug. 

“As a sissy you should never not have your hole filled. Soon enough I’ll train you to be a complete anal slut. You’ll completely forget about that ugly little worm between your legs.” The woman spoke with such confidence he knew it would happen. 

 

———————————————TWO WEEKS LATER——————————————

Rafael was used to wearing frilly skirts and dresses, as well as panties and not to forget his chastity cage. Melissa had been teaching him to play with his plug when ever his ugly little worm started to ache. It felt good to have something in his ass. No it wasn’t an ass anymore mistress told him to call it his pussy. 

The sheriff was making breakfast this morning he was naked except for his chastity cage. it was so much bigger than Raf’s. Because he was a real man. That’s what Mistress had said. Raf bent over to pick up some bits of paper on the floor. he could feel his skirt flipping up and showing his bright red panties. he felt a hard smack right on his plug. He upped upright to come face to face with his mistress. 

“I’m heading to work now you boys play nice. Demi will be back in about ten minutes. Raf you will greet her at the door with you panties round your knees and your skirt flipped up show her that beautiful ass of yours.” The woman grinned at him before she kissed his cheek then Johns before she left for work. 

Rafael blushed bright red as he waited by the door his panties down and ass out like he had been told. Demi laughed as she walked though the door Isaac and Scott on leashes and a Draco on her hip. Aaron and Dylan walked behind them wearing only jockstraps they carried a hog tied Derek who was limp in his restraints. Jackson followed behind them all blushing himself as he was only wearing soft pink panties. 

Demi undid the leashes from the two boys in the front and set Draco on his legs. he immediately waddled away to play with the two puppies. Derek was set down and turned over his ankles tied to his upper thighs to keep him on his knees. Raf noticed that his stomach bulged slightly almost like he was pregnant. Jackson grinned at his mistress and started to massage Derek, Aaron and Dylan went to watch the puppies and baby. 

“Derek’s holding a two gallon enema, he’s been in subspace since the nozzle left his hole and i put a locking plug in instead. Melissa’s told me all about you. Hmm what a lovely sissy you make.” Demi giggled. She had him change position and move around for her. She then took him to the bathroom removed his Dress and petty coat. She then removed every hair form his neck below including his cheeks. She told him that she had used magic it would never grow back unless she let it. After being redressed they joined the others to watch a movie until Melissa got back. 

Watching Demi change Draco’s nappy and the other boys all playing happily together made Rafael happy. He was glad he made the decision to join this pack, He knew he’d never regret that choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure you guys will like this one, but hopefully you will drop me a comment if you have any prompts or ideas I'm always happy to hear from you guys as long as you remember i am human and do have feelings too. I'm going to start a small ficlet fic with prompts that I've received so if you want anything from this au in it feel free to drop me a message :)


End file.
